


Gayboy

by roomeight



Category: Blur
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roomeight/pseuds/roomeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon is the victim of another bully attack at school, and Graham helps him recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gayboy

 

 

Damon fidgeted a little on the bed, pulling his cap down further to hide his forehead.  
  
“Let me see it.” Graham wiggled his fingers toward Damon’s head.  
  
“I won’t laugh, I promise.”  
  
“Yes you will.”  
  
“Really, I won’t.” Graham replied, holding two fingers in front of him with doleful eyes.  “Scout’s honor.”  
   
Damon sighed, pulling his baseball cap off his head, blonde streaks of hair falling over his marked forehead. There, plain as day against his pale skin was written “gayboy” in sloppy sharpie lettering.  
  
“There. You happy now?”  
  
Graham had to force himself to keep a straight face.  
  
“Again, huh? They’re never very original.”  
  
“You know, you wouldn’t find it so funny if it happened to you, Graham.” Damon retorted, his face red. He reached a hand to his forehead, trying in vain to cover the words with his hair.  
  
“Hey, they could have written “All-Bran” instead. Wouldn’t that have been worse?” Graham pointed out, his hand reaching for the bathroom towel.  
  
“Now, here.” Graham said, very motherly, his hand rubbing a bunch of soap on Damon’s disgusted face. “Let’s get this off.”  
  
After a few minutes of scrubbing, Damon wiggled impatiently.  
  
“Is it coming off?” He asked hopefully.  
  
“Sort of.” Graham bit his lip.  
  
“What do you mean, sort of?!”  
  
“Well, let’s just say you should probably wear your hat tomorrow to band practice.” Graham winced, rubbing the wet towel harder against Damon’s forehead.  
  
All that remained of the lettering was a blurry “gaybo” hiding behind a tuft of blond hair. Graham threw the dirty towel into the hamper.  
  
“Here, come on.” Graham motioned Damon towards his room. “I think I have something that’ll cheer you up.”  
  
Graham’s room was an artistic disaster. Records, paint, and music books lined the floor of his bedroom. His bed was covered in a multi-colored quilt Hazel had made him for his birthday. It was on this that Damon threw himself on, his arms stretching outward to either side of the bed. Meanwhile, Graham was shuffling through the floor of his room, throwing bits and pieces of things everywhere.  
  
“Aha.”  
  
“What?” Damon asked, absentmindedly rubbing the words on his forehead.  
  
“Here.” Graham emerged from the floor, a round disc of vinyl between his hands. “I found this at that old charity shop down the street from school.” He walked towards the record player on the far side of the room.  
  
“Don’t ask me why it was there, I have no idea. But I thought you might like it.”  
  
“Aww, Graham, that’s so sweet of you to think of me.” Damon smirked, fluttering his eyelids at Graham.  
  
“Don’t be a tosser.” Graham retorted, putting the needle down on the record. Damon began to hear the first few chords of a Madness song play through the room.  
  
“Hey, I love this album!” Damon grinned, getting up a little.  
  
“I knew it’d cheer you up.”  
  
Graham went to the opposite side of the bed, picking up his guitar and strumming along with the song. “It’d be cool if we played a cover of this, don’t ya think?” He waited for Damon to answer.  
  
“Dames?” He stopped strumming. “You okay?”  
  
Damon remained silent, his eyes focused on the ceiling.  
  
“Graham, why do you bother to hang around with someone like me?” Damon finally said, still looking at the ceiling.  
  
Graham laid his guitar down, sitting down on the bed next to his friend. “Because your bastard arse wouldn’t leave me alone, remember?”  
  
A flicker of a smile passed on Damon’s face before disappearing. “I meant, why would you hang out with someone who everyone thinks is a gay boy, Graham?”  
  
The guitarist looked down at his hands for a while. “I don’t know, I guess…I guess it doesn’t really bother me.”  
  
“You know what they say though. What they say at school?” Damon paused. “Don’t you?”  
  
Graham avoided Damon’s eyes. “I’ve heard the rumors, yeah.”  
  
“So?” Damon asked, propping himself up on his elbows to look at him. “Doesn’t that bother you?”  
  
Graham studied his hands some more. “What? You mean that everyone thinks I’m your boyfriend, or something? Because we hang out so much?”  
  
Damon turned his head, his eyes focusing on Graham.  
  
“They’re all just cunts anyway. Why should I care what they think?” Graham said bitterly. “Why are you asking me this anyway?”  
  
“Because I want to know.”  
  
Graham bit harder into his lip, almost drawing blood.  
  
“Because you want to know if I like boys like you do? Is that it?” Graham spat out, breaking the eye contact between him and Damon.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the both of them for a few seconds before Damon cleared his throat. “I never said I liked boys, Graham.”  
  
“Yeah, well, it’s bloody well obvious, isn’t it?” Graham said angrily, regretting it as soon as he saw the hurt look on Damon’s face.  
  
He took a deep breath. “Look, I’m sorry Damon, I just…I didn’t mean it like that…”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
There was another long pause before either of them said anything.  
  
“I mean, have you…?” Graham said quietly.  
  
“What? Kissed a boy?”  
  
Graham looked down at his hands again. “Well, I mean, I know you’ve kissed loads of girls…but…I always kind of wondered…” He shifted uncomfortably on the bed.  
  
“Do you wonder what it’s like?” Damon asked, his voice steady. Another pause. “Do you want know what it’s like?”  
  
Graham could feel his face flushing red. He felt the bed shift behind him as Damon put a hand on his shoulder, and then on his chin, pulling his eyes upward again.  
  
“Do you?” Damon asked, quieter this time. Placing his hands on Graham’s shirt he began to gently push him back toward the headrest of the bed. Before long, Graham was laying flat looking up at the ceiling, his best friend hovering above him. He felt as though his heart was going to burst it was beating so fast.  
  
“I won’t do anything unless you want me to.” Damon whispered into his ear, the warm breath on his neck making Graham shiver. Above him, he could feel Damon’s warm body pressed against him. Meanwhile, Damon’s hand came to rest against Graham’s jaw line. His hair hung down in blonde slivers against his face, covering up the mark on his forehead.  
  
Graham slowly nodded his head, his heart feeling as though it would explode if he did otherwise. Damon’s lips were warm as he felt himself being taken over by curiosity and lust. Kissing him wasn’t like kissing a girl at all. His mouth was harder, more persistent and aggressive than any girl he’d ever kissed. Already, he could feel himself getting hard at the thought of Damon touching him. He wanted to moan when Damon’s tongue slipped inside his mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, Damon’s hands lingered at the bottom hem of Graham’s shirt, his hands tugging at the soft fabric.  
  
“Graham,” he breathed, in-between kisses. “I want to see more of you.” Graham nodded as he felt Damon pull his shirt up over his head and onto the floor.  
  
He stared down at him incredulously. He spoke slowly, his eyes slowly taking him in. “Gray, you’re so beautiful.”  
  
Warm hands moved over the guitarist’s body as he felt himself taking off Damon’s shirt as well. And not soon after, warm kisses running down the length of his body. By now, his erection was burgeoning, and it was obvious to Damon as his hands traveled down his body. He couldn’t stand not being touched there anymore.  
  
Damon’s hands found there way to Graham’s zipper, but not before hesitating.  
  
“Graham. Are you sure you want to do this?” Damon’s steady blue eyes pierced his own.  
  
He nodded, his head dizzy with anticipation. “Yes…God, yes…”  
  
Needing no further permission, Damon’s head disappeared between Graham’s legs and it wasn’t long before he felt Damon put him in his mouth.  
  
“Jesus…Damon…where’d you learn to do this?” Graham gasped as the hot wetness enclosed him.  
  
He could hear Damon mumble something before taking him out of his mouth. “Years of practice.” He said coyly, before disappearing again.  
  
Graham moaned into his pillow, his hands firmly resting on Damon’s blonde head as he continued. He wasn’t going to last very long, the way things were going.  
  
Looking down he could see Damon, his own hand disappearing underneath his jeans as he continued to pleasure Graham. The thought of Damon wanting to do this to him for so long without him knowing it only made him come faster.  
  
He felt Damon’s body collapse next to him after he finished, warm arms pulling them together.  
  
“Christ, Graham. Are you okay? You won’t stop shaking.” Damon said as he pulled Graham in tighter, planting kisses all over his neck.  
  
Their foreheads pressed together, Graham’s breathing slowly steadied. “Damon?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Your mouth should get a fucking medal.”

 

 


End file.
